


Your Breath is Intoxicating

by purpleumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I dont remember who bottoma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleumbrella/pseuds/purpleumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WEED&SMUT really that's all it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Breath is Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> you'll like it

She shouldn’t have gone so soon. It wasn’t fair. It fucking sucked the life out of Harry. Why? Because it was his fucking sister, Gemma.

A year ago today, Gemma Styles was driving her car to Cheshire and was hit in on coming traffic while not looking on the road. She died instantly from the impact on the drivers side being hit by a semi truck.

Harry has mourned about it for a very long time that was his only sister, practically his best friend. What would he do with out her. All he does that morning is talk on the phone with his mother and cries about the loss of his beloved sister.

But then his afternoon is filled with sad movies. That is until his boyfriend of 4 years comes to their shared flat, after his classes at Uni to become a English Teacher.

When Zayn walks in he calls his boyfriends name, knowing what the day is and how he feels. He just wants to make him feel better. He takes off his boots, and shrugs off his black leather jacket and hangs it up onto one of the many hangers in the front hallway closet on the way to their bedroom.

He walks into the bedroom to see a blotchy faced, red eyes, sniffling, bed head Styles watching Suicide Room and letting tears freely fall down his face. Zayn walks around the bed to sit down on his right side and get under the covers with Harry.

Harry scoots over into Zayn’s chest and sobs, body racking in them. The sadness taking over him more. Zayn pulls him closer and kisses his forehead, as the movie changes from the Suicide Room to The Breakfast Club.

"I have something to make you feel better, baby." Zayn says after a while of watching the movie and soothing his very sad boyfriend.

Harry perked up a bit because it means a few things to him actually. Surprises are his favorite because there’s a various of things that he gets from Zayn that are ‘surprises’

1)Weed 2)Blow Jobs 3) Wall sex 4)Clubbing.

Harry smiles a bit, still sad, but happier because Zayn cares about him and wants his boyfriend to be happy. He scoots over to Zayn’s lap and kisses under his ear. Not his sweet spot, he just liked it. Harry kisses there for a second and whispers with a raw voice from crying “Whadda you have for me Malik?" He straddles his lap now.

Zayn reaches over into the bedside table and pulls put a little foil full of fresh cannabis from Zayn’s friend Justin. It was quality. Harry smiles, full dimples showing at his boyfriend, and pecks his lips. He tries to pull away, but Zayn captures his lips in another kiss, but this one long lasting and deeper, more sensual as Zayn rolls the younger boy off of his lap  and onto the mattress under him.

Zayn pulls away remembering the point at hand. He lifts up, still straddling the laying down Harry and rolls a blunt together on the nearby bedside table. He licks the paper around the plant closed and smirks at his jittery boyfriend. He pulls a purple lighter from his pocket and lights the blunt.

Harry has never been the best at taking in a drug straight from the source, unless it was cigarettes because he was used to it so fast. But he loved shot gunning, that’s how he does it with Zayn.

Zayn’s cheekbones hollow as he puts it up to his mouth and breaths in inhaling in some of it. But then of course bending down to hover Harry’s lips, and exhale his breath into Harry’s willing mouth as he breaths it into his lungs and lets the access out. He kisses Zayn, quickly, before pulling back so Zayn can get another hit.

This goes on about eight times in a row before the blunt was burnt out and everything around them was blurred and hazy. But it felt exceptionally good to Harry because he didn’t have to deal with shit right now. Zayn smiles and breathes into Harry’s mouth one more time, and when Harry breathes out he whispers

"Your breath is intoxicating."

Zayn smiles and grinds down on Harry a little bit, wanting to give him another part of his present.

Zayn bends down to Harry’s ear, the green eyes boy smiling ear to eat, dimples deep as ever, waiting to hear what is long term boyfriend has to say “Do you know what a Australian kiss is?"

Harry’s eyes blood shot, hooded, and face twisted in confusion as he shakes his head no. Zayn laughs and whispers “Its a French kiss down under."

He kisses Harry’s chest through his thin night shirt and pulls it off and kisses each of his nipples, and lets his tongue travel over each tattoo on his chest. He kisses his way down his chest and to his boxer briefs. He licks the, semi hard, length of Harry through his boxers and it extracted a moan from his younger lover. He smiled to himself as he licked the creamy skin of his thighs before pulling off his boxers with his pearly whites.

Harry’s length plopped up onto his stomach and Zayn tongue kissed the tip of Harry’s cock. French kiss down under. Australian kissing.

Harry moans, just like a porn star and writes under Zayn as he lick the long vain on the underside of Harry’s dick as his boyfriend shudders and begs for his other half to suck him off.

Zayn licks the underside again to the tip, and swirling his thick tongue around it, making Harry almost scream in extacy enhanced by the plant in his system.

Zayn finally lets his cheeks hollow, and his head dip down onto his boyfriends length and hit the back of his throat. Harry screams out bucking his hips upwards into his boyfriends mouth, nothing new, because he dose it a lot when he’s high, drunk, or angry. Zayn doesn’t mind because she doesn’t have a gag reflex.

He lets Harry grab his hair and thrusts his hips upwards into Zayn’s mouths, putting his cock down his throat repeatedly. Harry shudders from the great feeling.

Zayn can feel Harry’s cock twitching within his throat. He knows that Harry is close and he wants it to be good for him. Zayn moves his right hand up to fondle Harry’s balls. Harry moans louder and rolls his hips into Zayn’s mouth one more before cumming.

He cums on Zayn’s face and in his mouth. He swallows whatever he can and gets a dirty shirt from the floor to clean off his face, and lay beside Harry while he lowers from his orgasam. Harry’s breathing hard, and rugged as he rolls over so his face meets Zayn’s.

"Do you feel better, babe?" Zayn asks, really wanting to know if he could do anything more to help his mate. 

"Now that I got my surprises yes." He states in a utopian state.

Harry pulls on his boxers and Zayn takes off his pants, so he’s matching Harry. The lights still dimmed he clubs into the bed beside Harry and lets the younger boy cuddle into him and nuzzle his head into the older boys neck, to feel safer.

As they watch the ending of the breakfast club Zayn kisses Harry’s head, with butterfly kisses, as he started to come down from his high. Harry’s eyes flutter closed as he kisses Zayn’s covered chest.

"I love you." Zayn whispers knowing that his boyfriend has had a hard day, and is probably sleeping by now, but he just wants his boyfriend to know.

Zayn eyes flutter closed after a while, tired himself, just pleased to be with his boyfriend.

"I love you more than you’ll ever know Zaynie."


End file.
